The present invention relates to tonneau covers for covering a pickup truck cargo box and in particular to a nib on one half of the snap fasteners for retaining the position of that half of the snap fastener on the rail of the tonneau cover frame.
Soft tonneau covers for pick-up trucks typically have two major components. The first component is a flexible sheet cover such as vinyl coated fabric. The second component is a frame attached to the pick-up truck cargo box. The frame and cover include a fastening mechanism for attaching the cover to the frame, thus covering the cargo box. One commonly employed means for fastening the cover to the frame is the use of a plurality of snap fasteners about the periphery of the cover. One portion of each snap fastener is attached to the flexible sheet while the other portion of each fastener is carried by the tonneau cover frame.
Preferably, that portion of the snap fasteners on the frame (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmale portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csnap portionxe2x80x9d) are slidable along the length of the frame rails. This enables the male portion to be positioned anywhere along the length of the rail to accommodate variations in the snap location on the cover. This prevents wrinkling or excessive pulling in the cover that would occur if the male portions were fixed in location on the rail. The male portions are slidable along the rails and are prevented form sliding off the ends of the rails by the corner blocks. The male portions mounted to the rails include a generally C-shaped base that engages and slides along the snap mounting wall of the rail.
When large objects are being carried in the cargo box which extend above the cargo box walls, it is necessary to remove the tonneau cover at least partially from the cargo box. This is accomplished by rolling the cover forward and tying it at the front end of the cargo box. When this is done, however, the male portions are free to slide longitudinally along the side rails as a result of wind, vibration and other forces during movement of the truck. The male portions must be relocated back into position before the tonneau cover is remounted over the bed.
One approach to maintaining the male portions on the rail is to use a flexible steel for the base of the male portions so that the male can be crimped or otherwise formed into a C-shape which firmly grips the rail and does not easily slide unless intentionally forced. Over time, these base portions may loosen and begin to slide. However, to provide a low-cost fastener, it is preferred to form the male portion in a single injection molded part. This is less expensive and stronger than an assembled male portion having a collar member riveted to a C-shaped steel base. Unfortunately, the injection molded male portion does not have the ability to be crimped.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a means for retaining the portions of snap fasteners in position on the tonneau rail when the tonneau cover is not attached. Another object is to provide the above while maintaining the ability to remove those snap portions and, when desired, to change the location of those snap portions.
The present invention provides a nib protruding from the snap portion""s inside surface, the surface facing the tonneau rail. The nib creates a frictional interference with the rail sufficient to retain the snap portion in its location on the tonneau rail while the vehicle is moving, yet which may still be easily overcome by a person who wishes to relocate the snap portion longitudinally on the tonneau rail to accommodate variations in the location of the female snap portion on the cover, either as manufactured or as it may vary with seasonal temperatures. The nib may be centered behind a recess in the male portion or in a different location on the inside of the snap fastener. The nib may also be on a cantilevered arm.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.